Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote real-time monitoring system, and more particularly to a remote real-time monitoring system based on cloud computing which comprises a cloud monitoring platform for data collecting, fault diagnosing and pre-warning, built by utilizing the cloud storage technique, the virtual machine technique, the data management technique and the distributed computing technique.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, with the development of cloud technology, various types of cloud platforms have been built in civil industries, including the public cloud, the enterprise cloud and the private cloud. The rise of cloud technology will lead a new type information technological revolution, which solves the problems that the upgrade of the hardware can not keep up with the massive growth of data, and that the cost is increasing without limit.
Nowadays, during the application of the monitoring system, especially for monitoring industrial equipments, the monitored objects have to be controlled and managed effectively, so as to meet the requirements of complicated and decentralized sites for monitoring and increasingly heated competition market and the requirements for environmental protection and energy saving. However, building a monitoring system is so complicated that general small businesses are not capable of affording. Only large scaled agencies or large corporations have sufficient human, physical and financial resources to support building the system. Generally, the following problems exist in building the conventional monitoring system.
1. Building the software system is complicated and takes a long term, which requires a specialized software team.
In the traditional mode, the enterprise develops the centralized control software according to situation of itself. Developing software by the enterprise itself needs not only a long developing cycle (1-2 years), but also a powerful software team.
2. Building the software and hardware of the system is expensive, and each enterprise has to invest respectively and repeatedly.
In order to build an enterprise-level monitor server, each enterprise must spend a huge amount of money for the investment. The investment of the software includes the purchase and installation of software tools such as operating system, database software, firewall and antivirus software. The investment of the hardware includes the facilities of the computer room, the network facilities and the host which are essential for operating the system, wherein the facilities of the computer room comprise a professional computer room, an ups power source and a rack; the network facilities comprise a switch, optical fibers and an IP; and the host comprises a database server and an application server.
3. The investment for post-service team is high.
The enterprise-level server requires to be maintained by the enterprise. Thus, each enterprise must select network managers and form a special management team according to the situation thereof, so as to process daily upgrading, security managing of data, backuping and restoring of functions on the server.
The conventional enterprise monitoring mode of building and then using has disadvantages as follows.
1. Big Waste of Resource
The enterprises repeatedly construct the computer room, the server, the storage device, the network and the technical personnel.
2. Great Construction Difficulty and High Cost
A small-sized or medium-sized monitoring system costs millions of dollars from construction to operation.
3. Long Construction Period
The construction of the system takes several months, even several years, from demand, design and development, purchase, installation to application and operation.
4. Difficult System Management
Due to the lack of the technical personnel or the inadequately professional management by the technical personnel, the constructed system usually has problems in the operating process, and thus is not capable of achieving the expected effects thereof.
5. Data Island
The disconnected systems and the fragmented data are unfavorable to the accumulation of the monitoring knowledge and the jointed-networks analysis of the data, and also unfavorable to the development and progress of the monitoring technology.
Due to the disadvantages mentioned above, the application of the monitoring system is stagnant, which greatly hinders promoting and popularizing the informatization of the monitoring system, so that it is really hard to improve the monitoring technology.